Haunted
by WindArcher
Summary: A 17 year old girl is traumatized after she is blamed for something she knows she could never do. But when her planet outlaws her, she is forced to leave and seek refuge with the Legion. hints of pairings and some aren't: LL/SG CB/DG TW/PG/ B5/SV BB/TG
1. Chapter 1

**This is about my OC....Haylen!! Okay so chap 1 is gonna be about her. Trust me people, the story is better than it looks.;)**

**Oh yeah and check my dA page if you want to see pics of her. My dA username is on my profile btw.**

**Enjoy!!**

**-----^^---**

"AcerbusXV-1, squadron DX8 confirms alleged runaway is near you. Do you copy?"

"Affirmative, Excellency. Report processed."

"Status?"

"Already sent out intelligence to retrieve the latter. Will have her back in no time at all. She should be cowering in fear by now."

"Good. I expect no failure, Captain. You have my trust."

"I thank you, Excellency."

"A minute more, Captain."

"Anything, sir."

"Word is out she is your daughter. Am I not correct?"

Captain Aleksandr Kajiahd's otherwise decisive look turned into a look of shock and dismay. He almost screamed into the communicator. Instead, he let out a faint mix of his words, filled with surprise and indifference.

"My Haylen? My morning star? My daughter? Its her? What will her mother think?" He broke down into sobs, while clenching his fists.

"I was expected you were made aware of this, captain."

"I did not know of it until you informed me, sir. Haylen-"

"Captain, I most certainly do not approve of your excessive apathy here."

Captain Kajiahd fell silent. He clenched his fists even tighter and sank deeper into his chair, oblivious of the world falling around his eyes.

"Well then, let me tell you all about it. Shall I proceed, or do you wish to skip this?"

"N-no, Commander Riusche. Please continue. Forgive me sir."

"You are forgiven, captain."he replied emotionlessly.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Yes. Given permission.", the commander lazily sighed, while lighting another cigar.

"What exactly did she do? How big a crime commited was it?"

On the other side of the communicator, Commander Riusche, leader of Falsus-Maleth's entire army, while ocassionally puffing an expensive and rare, not to mention, old fashioned cigar, began his tale, not an old tale, but a fairly recent one, which in fact had happened at approximately 1300 hours ago.

" As usual, the youngsters, as you know, take the Recubo Expertus every year on this day, straight for a hundred and 14 years now. Since the day the prophecy was made."

A chill shot up the captain's spine. He remembered distincly the games he and his chilhodd friends used to play. They had so much fun enacting out the day of the prophecy, where the ones who failed would be imprisoned and tested again. Now it didn't even seem so funny. It seemed childish and stupid, an act of felony only a mindless one would commit.

He remembered when he took the test, how he was too timid to enter the room, where he had to summon dark magic by lying, by trusting in false hope. Yes, lies. All they lived for. Deception. It was what they were. In their blood. Their strength. They had been waiting for the black sheep, or in this case, the white sheep among them. And it was his own.

"Your daughter failed, Captain."

It shot him like an arrow through his heart. His beloved Haylen..failed. A shame to the family. To her mother. To him.

_I never knew her. I never knew her. She was not my daughter. Not mine._

Black sparks oozed out from his fingers and engulfed him with strength. He sat up straight, eyes blazing, numb to reality. Only one phrase.

_Not mine._

"You embarrass me Captain. All of us. 'To have the pest in your family. What a shame. You will report at the Pelagus Muneris at 1500 tomorrow. And..make sure you got her incarcerated and ready for execution, if you don't want to lose your reputation yourself."

"Yes Commander. I will." he replied, monotonously.

"How sure am I you will not let her go?"

"She is not mine. She betrayed the State. She must die. She is not my daughter."

"You surprise me, captain. You let go very easily." A faint sound of laughter echoed in the background.

"I do, Commander. Good night."

When the commander severed the call, Captain Kajiahd turned over in his chair and stared at the holograms on the titanium table. His Xaszina, his beloved wife. He smiled. Then he came across his wretched, accursed daughter. _No, not anymore_, he corrected himself.

_An enemy of the State now. But a fairly dangerous one too_, he added.

He deleted the once precious hologram and made a call to AvaritiaXC-35, an outpost on the barren wasteland outside the city.

"Lieutenant Onisd, caught her yet?"

"Almost, sir. She seems to be weakening when we use our powers in front of her. This was easier than I thought!!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Lieutenant. She might have more up her sleeve."

"Yes, yes.."came the bored voice of Onisd. "She's under control, Captain. Will fill you in when we get her. AvaritiaXC-35 out."

The comunicator beeped off. Captain Kajiahd just prayed Onisd knew who he was dealing with this time. And the results had better not be a failure.

--

As the Captain was being contacted by the Commander, on the outskirts of town, a dark haired girl of seventeen and a half hid in the shadows, away from the running officers, searching vainly for hated this day. Everything that happened. She thought this day would be her best. So far, she fared the opposite. She cried in the darkness, blaming herself for what had happened. Her father was right: she was a failure. Ever since she was a child.

She was Haylen Misa Kajiahd, currently a fugitive from the State.

Accused of something which she'd never do for sure!! Of course, there were times when she felt uneasy about the false hope and lies thing but yeah, everybody was doing it so...

But she was never good at the stuff. When she tried, she felt a bit weak and gave up. Her mother shielded her from her father's taunts and jeers and let her sleep in her arms at night, humming a song she could never remember the words to, but the melody...

_Mom. I let you down.._

_I am a failure._

She stiffened when she heard voices.

"Linhdt, check over here. She might be somewhere around here. And yeah, don't give me your know-it-all look."

"Fine," a pouty girl's voice answered.

_She has disciplinary issues_, thought Haylen.

Suddenly she shifted too much through the debris. She heard a shout and saw the dark figures after her.

She knew better than to sit there and contemplete on her past. She ran for it.

"Lieutenant Onisd!!!"

Haylen was running for it. She had no defense, no friends nor allies, no nothing. Her head was sweating profusely and she could barely see in the dark, but thats wasn't a problem to her. As long as she knew she was heading away from them, she was safe. She was sort of glad too that the state police carried bioluminescent light sources with them. Otherwise she would have been captured by now.

Rocks stung her delicate feet, dust and debris flew in her eyes and irritated them, but whatever she did, she wouldn't stop running.

Suddenly she realized a squadron of State police were standing in front of her. They had ammunition, canons, even black magic, her planet's specialty. And what did she have? This different power she was accused of having. Were they crazy when they blamed her? She had not even mastered simple dark magic! She was supposed to at 15, and yet all she had done was produce a spark. Not enough to kill or destroy. While on the other hand, her friends Lira, Airien, Hazim and Penelope were able to, Airien being the youngest to master at 10. She was so lame.

"Prepare to fire!!"

_Oh no, I'm not gonna die..I'm not gonna die yet!!!_

"Fire!!!!"

She braced herself for the pain to come, possibly excruciating, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw bullets scattered on the grassy hill.

"Unable to hit target, Lieutenant!!", the whiny female officer cried.

"Use magic then!!! And make it strong!!"

The sound of guns dropping was evident and Haylen could hear a torrent of words from both sides of the perimeter. She was weakening, her weakness..no..

The last thing she saw was a black hooded being thats took her into its arms.

Whoever it was, it meant good, not evil, she was sure of that.

--

**Whew! So yeah, Haylen's a gal differen tfrom the rest of others in her planet. And yes,`this takes place like ten years after the season 2 plot. My other other ocs are gonna make appearances here. If you wanna see them, check out my dA page. I'm not saying who...:))**

**-Mei-chan**


	2. Blackout

As soon as the dark figure picked her up, it rose into the sky, much to the shock of the state police. Lieutenant Onisd knew he was gonna be creamed.

"Sir? What shall we do now?"

"Shoot them down, of course! Well, what are you looking at, child?" he shrieked.

The frightened officer backed away and began giving out orders to his men.

"They're getting away!!! Somebody get them!!!"

Suddenly his communicator beeped. _Not now, not now!!!, _he frantically thought. But of course, he had no choice. It was probably bound to be one of his superiors. Grimacing, he picked it up and answered the call.

"Well? Progress?" It wasn't Kajiahd, it was Riusche.

"Commander-Excellency!! Yes, progress is being made, although, we seem to have difficulties."

"Difficulties? Difficulties?!!! I expect no less from you, Lieutenant! Tell me now, with assurance you can handle the whole situation, for if not I swear I will kick your sorry ass out from the army once and for all!!!"

Onisd shuddered and braced himself to tell the commander what he and his men exactly saw.

"Well, sir..."

"Well? This had better not be some foolish stunt of yours."

"It seems there is a traitor in our ranks."

"A traitor?! There are no traitors here in our ranks!!! Are you suggesting I failed to choose only the best?!!"

"No Excellency, let me explain!!!"

The frantic Lieutenant fished out a video transmitter and radioed it on the unfolding scene.

On the other screen, Riusche bent over his chair and almost dropped his cigar as he saw what was happening. Rage flashed in his dark eyes and furrows formed over his thick brows.

"I don't care what you see, or what I'm seeing now. Get them before they leave!! You have wasted precious time. This is your last chance to save your useless self!"

The Commander switched the transmission off and sat back in his chair, puffing his cigar mindlessly.

_Well. One less fool in my ranks. _

--

The Lieutenant turned back to his men, some busy firing, while others busy magicking the spectre that took the angel fugitive in its arms. It was an unusual display, for it was rare that such an encounter like this happened on Falsus-Maleth. Suddenly, it vanished without a trace, leaving Onisd's men bewildered, and the latter's face shrivel up in terror and anger.

As they vanished, a thought reverted to his mind.

_Who was this mysterious rescuer?_

_--_

**Flashback: 1700 hours ago**

"Gee, Airien, I'm so scared!!!! I mean, I trained for all this stuff, but what if I can't get anything right at all?"

"Nah, I know you can do it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't get slapped in the face every night by your demanding father...."

Airien was flooded by guilt.

"Sorry Haylen, I didn't mean to...really..."

Haylen's downcast face turned up immediately into a smile as she pinned Airien into a bear hug.

"Silly, I was just kidding!!! Anyway, it doesn't matter...I'm proud of you! I'm sure you'll pass this without harm at all!!"

Airien blushed and returned the hug.

"Hey are you two dorks done with er..._whatever you're doing.._ now??"

Haylen and Airien pulled away, madly blushing at the thought.

"Yeah, sorry Penelope....just got into a bear hug...."

Penelope snickered.

"Hey Hazim!!! Wanna know what these two were doing?" she teased.

"NOOO!!!!" Haylen and Airien chorused in protests.

"What? What?", answered a dark haired boy, floating downwards while throwing around random balls of magic. "Did they kiss? "

"Yeah they did!!! It was really long!!! Like for two minutes!!" Penelope chortled in laughter.

"Hey!!! Thats not true!!! I can prove it!!!"

"Oh come on Haylen, we were just having fun!! We were born to decieve, after all. Those _amazing people_ called the Legion only _befriended_ us...and as you can see...well...

we'll make them pay...after we catch that alien among us..."

"Oh yeah. The alien. You kinda make it sound as if I were the alien." Haylen retorted.

Her friends turned quizzical looks at her. Suddenly, Airien and Hazim burst into laughter.

"Oh, please Haylen. You can't be that traitor. Right? Now tell us you were joking. Or else." They said in threatening, obviously fake voices.

"Course I was kidding, you two!!! Hey, what are friends for? Come here all of you."

The group hugged each other, unaware of what impending doom they were going to face later on.

As she hugged her friends, Haylen didn't think of the depth of her earlier statement.

_She was the alien._

--

**Hi I'm back!!! My internet was playing mean tricks on me so I had to take a break. Too bad for me. Oh well. I updated!! Yay!!**


End file.
